A Relationship? Since When!
by inugal24
Summary: It's my second story...1st lemon...dont flame me! i'm 14 and a half! Sakura and Obito are in a relationship and Kakashi finds out! SUMMARY SUCKS! DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


ObiSaku

(Obito never died in this FanFic)

I'm sitting in my boyfriend's house. Our relationship is a secret because I know my team would flip shit if they knew. We have been going out for 3 months now and nobody knows.

"Hey Obito?" I ask

"Yea beautiful?" he replied

"What do you think would happen if anybody found out about us?"

"Hmmm…I think Kakashi would go into defensive fatherly mode, Naruto and Sasuke would try and torture me to scare me off, Sai would either do nothing or make fun of you." he replied

"That's true."

"Why did you want to know?"

"It's really hard to keep this a secret. I hate not being able to hold your hand in public." I reply

"I know how you feel. I hate it when people try to get with you at the bars and people who grab your ass like Genma." Obito said

"Yea… and he's Genma, what do you expect? Also it normally ends up with him through a wall anyway."

He started to chuckle and I smiled. He kissed me. We were sitting on the couch and kissing. It got more passionate by the minute. Just then

"Obito! I'm back from my miss-WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Obito's roommate-Kakashi. We broke the kiss and looked over at Kakashi. We both sat there rubbing the back of our head's chuckling nervously.

"Again, _WHAT. THE. FUCK!_" he said shocked.

"Ummm…" we both said

"Why were you two kissing?" Kakashi asked

"Because…ummm…she's my girlfriend." Obito answered

"Since when?" Kakashi replied

"A little longer than 3 months ago." I replied

"…Just, just don't hurt her Obito." Kakashi sighed

"I don't plan on ever hurting Sakura." Obito replied and looked down towards me and smiled.

"Good. You know if Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Yamoto will flip shit right?"

"Yea we know…but we got to tell them sometime." I replied

"Yeah, how about when I get back from the mission I'm leaving on tomorrow. I shouldn't be gone for more than three days."

"Alright we will tell them then." I said and grabbed his hand.

"Yea." he replied and leaned down to kiss me. When our lips met Kakashi said "Oh at least get a room." while shielding his eye. We smirked

"Alright we will" we said together. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around waist and he kissed me as he walked towards his room.

"Wait what?" he said all confused then noticed Obito heading towards his room. "I didn't mean literally!" We broke the kiss and laughed as we entered Obito's room.

He laid us down on his bed still kissing me. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eye.

"You sure you want to?" he asked

"Yes. I am." I replied looking him in the eye and kissing him again. His hand traveled to the end of my shirt. He lifted the shirt over my head breaking the kiss for only a second. He moved one hand from my hips to my right breast. He was kissing my neck. When he found my sweet spot he sucked on it. 'That will leave a hickey.' I thought. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt. He understood and took it off. My hands traced his finely toned abs. He kissed down my neck and to the top of my bra. His hand unclasped it. He sucked on my left breast and played with the other. My right hand entangled in his hair and my left still tracing his abs.

"Mmmmm…Obito" I moaned.

IN THE LIVING ROOM KAKASHI POV

I'm sitting on the living room couch reading _"Icha Icha" _and hear

"Mmmmm…Obito"

'Gross I'm leaving. Wonder if Naruto or Sasuke want to spar.' I thought as I left the house. I wandered the streets and ended up at Ichiraku's.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei!" Naruto said.

"Yo." I replied.

"Hey Kakashi…why are you here? I thought you'd be at your house reading because you just got home from a mission." Sasuke said.

"I would but my roommate has his girlfriend in his room and I don't feel like listening to that." he replied.

"Oh…that sucks." Naruto said. I nodded and sat down.

"Have either of you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked

"No" replied Sasuke. I froze but quickly regained myself and said "No, why?"

"I was going to asked her if she wanted to train. I wonder where she is." he replied.

"Oh. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Why don't the three of us go train instead? We have a small mission tomorrow anyway so we will see Sakura then." I said.

"Alright come on then." Naruto said getting up with me and Sasuke following.

BACK IN OBITO'S ROOM SAKURA POV

I was completely naked now and pulling off Obito's boxers. After I pulled them down I stroked his manhood. He shivered and pulled me up to kiss me. He positioned himself at my opening.

"Sakura if you don't want to continue please tell me now. Once I start I won't be able to stop." he said

"I want to continue. It's my first time though." I said looking embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry I'll be gentle. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It will hurt but you got to relax and trust Me." he replied

I smiled and kissed him. "I do trust you. I love you." I said

"I love you too Sakura." he said before sliding into me. I gripped his shoulders and closed my eyes. Tears were threatening to come out. But he kissed me and took the pain away. After about a minute and a half I rocked my hips and nodded. He pushed in more and back out. It felt so good.

My hands were entangled in his hair and his were on my waist.

"Obito" I moaned.

"Sakuraaa." he moaned.

We moaned and he thrusted into me for a few more minutes.

"Obito I'm going to cum!" yelled.

"Me to Sakura, me too"

"OBITO!" I screamed as I hit my high point.

"SAKURA!" he screamed at the same time I screamed. It felt wicked good to feel his cum in me.

"I love you Obito." I said as he pulled out and cuddled next me.

"I love you too Sakura." he replied and kissed the top of my head. We both soon feel asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up with a smile on my face and cuddled closer to Obito. I looked up and saw him smile.

"Morning" I mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"Good Morning Beautiful." he said as he chuckled slightly. "Not much of a morning person, are we?"

"No I'm not. What time is it?" I asked into his chest again.

"About 7:30." he replied "We should probably shower and dress before Kakashi comes to get me."

"Yeah come on. Do you have something I could borrow because; um…I don't think that's presentable for outside." I said pointing to my shirt on the ground while getting out of bed. He looked at the shirt and chuckled. He kissed me quickly.

"Yeah I do." he said pulling out 2 shirts and 2 pairs of shorts of the dresser. He grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom and turned the water on.

He ran back out and grabbed my panties and a pair of boxers and put them with the clothes. We stepped into the shower and washed each other. When we were done we were getting dressed and I stole his pants when he wasn't looking.

"Where did my pants go?" he asked and then looked up.

"Right here babi." I replied holding up his pants.

"Come on Sakura. Give me my pants." he asked

"Hmm…NO." I replied and ran out of the room and toward the kitchen where I saw Kakashi sipping his coffee behind a newspaper.

"Morning Sakura. What do you have there?" he said motioning towards the pants in my hand.

"Morning Kakashi…and this. It's nothing." I replied hiding the pants behind my back. He raised his eyebrow at me and then Obito came out running while yelling "SAKURA! GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK!"

"You stole his pants?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup!" I said and grinned. Then Obito came sliding into the kitchen and tackled me to the ground. I started laughing. Obito joined in. Kakashi just stared at us with a raised eyebrow. When we stopped laughing Obito asked "Can I have my pants now?" I nodded and gave him his pants. He grabbed a plate and put eggs, bacon, and sausage on it. He sat down at the table and I sat on his lap. I grabbed a piece of bacon and bit it.

"Hey that's my bacon!" Obito teased

"Not anymore." I replied and put the piece of bacon in my mouth so it made it look like my tongue. He smirked and put the bacon in his mouth and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and stole a sausage when he was too occupied in the kiss. When I pulled away I bit the sausage.

"Hey! Stop eating my food." he pouted

"Nope!" I said eating the rest of the sausage. I grabbed another piece of bacon and got off his lap. I grabbed a plate and put some eggs on it.

"Obito stop pouting. It's cute and all but you have to eat and go meet your team at the front gates." I said

"Alright fine." he said and stopped pouting. Before he started eating I leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Can you two do anything besides flirt and kiss?" Kakashi asked

"Well we ca-" Obito started

"No stop, it was a rhetorical question Obito." Kakashi replied

I chuckled. We went through breakfast and I gave Obito a kiss before left for his mission.

I sat down on the couch and waited for Kakashi to be done showering.

"Sakura what you still doing here?" he asked

"Waiting for you. Come on don't be late to the meeting spot today." I said as he put his jonin vest on. He sighed and said "Alright come on." he went to the window and jumped. I followed. We arrived at the bridge before Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Yamoto.

"So what happened to Sasuke being your favorite Uchiha?" Kakashi asked

"He hasn't been my favorite Uchiha for about a year and a half." I replied.

"You've liked Obito since you were 19?" he asked

"Yup I have. I just never thought he would like me back."

"Well he does and he's liked you for about that long too."

"Really?" I asked he nodded. "I guess ninjas are blind to see when someone likes them."

He chuckled. Then Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamoto showed up.

"OH." Naruto started.

"MY." Sasuke continued.

"GOD." Yamoto finished. Kakashi looked confused. "What?" he asked

"You were here early." Sai said.

"So?" he asked

"You're never on time, let alone _early._" Naruto said.

"Well thank Sakura I'm early." he said and then he realized what had just slipped out of his mouth.

"Ummm…why thank Sakura?" Yamoto said.

"She came to get me this morning." he answered.

"But Sakura-Chan you live on the other side of the village." Naruto said.

"Well I took an early morning stroll and ended up on the side of the village Kakashi lives, so I decided to get him so he wouldn't be late." I replied

"Oh alright." they all said. And me and Kakashi let out a breath we were holding in when we walked towards the main gates.

"So Kaka-sensei what's our mission?" Naruto asked.

"Just to bring this scroll to the shinobi guarding a small hut." he replied

"And they need us all?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Tsunade said it only required one person but gave me the option to bring my team. I decided that it would be good to just get out of the village for the day." he replied

"Alright. Let's go" I said.

Twenty minutes later me and Sasuke were talking. He suddenly asks "Sakura do you wanna go out with me?"

"Sorry Sasuke, but no." I replied

"Why not?" he asked

"I like somebody else."

"Who?"

"Not telling." I replied.

"Please?" he asked

"Few days Sasuke, few days." I replied

"Few days what?" Naruto asked

"She'll tell me who she likes." Sasuke replied

"Oh. I wanna know now!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah come on Sakura, tell us." Yamoto said.

"No." I replied

"Come on Sakura just tell us. It will stop Naruto from whining." Sai said.

"No. I already said." I replied

Kakashi just smirked underneath his mask.

"Kaka-sensei why are you smirking?" Naruto asked

"Wait…smirking? Kakashi knows who she likes!" Sasuke said.

"WHAT! Why does he know!" Naruto said

"Because he figured it out." I replied

"How!" they all replied, minus Kakashi.

"Well we were playing truth or dare." I replied. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "And no, I won't play truth or dare with you guys."

"Ok then we'll wait a few days." Sasuke said

"Thank you Sasuke." I said

3 DAYS LATER

Me and my team were sitting at Ichiraku's and I look at Kakashi and say "Kakashi?"

"Yes?" he replied

"You know what." I replied with a smile

"Oh yeah, and the answer is yes." he replied

"Yes to what?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time. I completely ignored them and got up.

"Thanks Kakashi! Bye Guys!" I said as I ran off towards Kakashi's house.

KAKASHI POV-STILL AT ICHIRAKU'S

"Kakashi-senpai what did she mean by the question and why's she going towards your house?" Yamoto asked

"Nothing Yamoto. Just let it go." I replied

"But-" Naruto started but I disappeared in a puff of smoke before he could finish.

OBITO'S HOUSE- SAKURA POV

I walked into the house and saw Obito shirtless with a towel around his neck. When he heard the door open he looked over. "SAKURA!" he yelled and picked me up and kissed me.

"Hey Obito." I said and smiled.

"I missed you beautiful." he said and kissed me again.

"I missed you too handsome." I replied and kissed him again.

"So how was the three days I wasn't here?"

"I was lonely without you." I said

"Aww, I'm sorry beautiful, but I'm here now." he replied and kissed me again. I smiled.

"It's alright Obito. How was the mission?"

"Same ol' same ol' but I did miss you a lot." he said

"I missed you to. Come on babe get dressed. We are telling my team today."

"Oh yeah, if I don't come back alive I want you to know, I love you Sakura." he joked

"I love you too Obito. But come on you'll come out alive. I won't let them hurt you. Now go get dressed. I don't want you parading around town half naked." we laughed and walked into his bedroom. He pulled out a shirt from his dresser and put it on. I grabbed the towel on his bed and snapped it at his ass.

"Hey! That hurts!" he said

"No it doesn't! 'Cause if it did you'd be the crybaby that Kakashi always said you were." I teased

"Alright it doesn't hurt and I'm not a crybaby." he whined and letting childish Obito take over.

"I know you're not a crybaby Obito." I said and kissed him.

"Good. Now let's go tell your team." he said I chuckled at his hyperness. We headed out the door and towards the training grounds where my team would be.

I saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Yamoto waiting for me. I walked up with Obito next to me.

"Hey guys." I said and waved my hand.

"Uh…Hey Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said

"Hey sakura" Sai and Yamoto said simultaneously.

"Yo." Kakashi replied.

"'Sup Kakashi?" Obito said.

"Nothing much Obito." he replied from behind his porn.

"Kakashi will you put your damn porn away?" I said

"No." he replied. "UGH" I said and snatched it from his hands.

"She seems to steal things a lot doesn't she Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea that does seem true." Obito replied

"Like when she stole your-" he started but was cut off.

"Alright here's your damn book, just _don't_ finish that sentence." I said shoving the porn book against his chest. He chuckled and so did Obito.

"So Sakura-Chan who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"This is Obito. He's Kakashi's roommate and best friend I believe." I said looking over at Kakashi and he nodded in reply.

"Don't forget that last thing Sakura." Kakashi said.

"What last thing?" Yamoto said

"Obito's also my boyfriend." I said.

"YOUR WHAT?" My team screamed, excluding Kakashi.

"Boyfriend." Obito replied while snaking his arms around my waist.

I could see Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamoto getting angry (Imagine an angry Sai). 'Shit not good' I thought.

"Since when?" Yamoto asked.

"A little longer than 3 months ago." I replied.

"What's your last name Obito?" Sasuke asked

"Uchiha." Obito replied

"You're related to me! How?"

"I believe we are cousins Sasuke" Obito said.

"Ha-ha Teme you lost the girl you like to your cousin. Ha-ha" Naruto teased

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"How old are you Obito?" Yamoto asked

"32 why?" he replied

"That means your 12 years older than Sakura." Sai pointed out

"NANI?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"So what if he's 12 years older than me?" I said

"That's a long time…" Yamoto said.

"Alright, will everyone just calm down. Obito's a great guy and I know for a fact he won't hurt Sakura. I've known him for so many years. We were on the same genin team. Sasuke and Naruto, you 2 kind of remind me of how we used to act." Kakashi replied

"Kakashi used to act like Naruto?" Sai asked

"Actually I acted like Naruto and Kakashi was pretty much like Sasuke. A kid with a stick up his ass and doesn't want anything besides to get better and follow the rules." Obito said.

"Wow…" Naruto said.

"Hey! I do not have a stick up my ass!" Sasuke yelled

"You used to." Kakashi stated. Me and Naruto chuckled.

"So, what are we doing today?" Yamoto asked.

"Sparring." Kakashi replied we nodded

"Sai pick who you want to spar with." Kakashi said

"Yamoto" he replied.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said

"Sakura." he stated. I shrugged.

"Alright that leaves me and Naruto." Kakashi said.

"I'll see you later beautiful." Obito said to me.

"Bye Obito." I said. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips quickly. I could see the jealousy in Sasuke's eyes. He walked away and me and Sasuke ran out to the training field.

(**NOT GOOD AT FIGHT SCEENES**)

In the end Sasuke ended up on the ground bleeding and I ended up winning with little damage. I bent down to help Sasuke with his injuries. Well more like jumped down into the crater he was laying in.

"Whoa what happened here?" I hear from above. That was Naruto and everyone else was standing beside him. They all jumped down as soon as I finished healing Sasuke.

"UGH…"Sasuke said holding his head.

"Did I forget to warn you Sasuke that I haven't beaten Sakura in a spar since about 5 of them ago?" Kakashi asked

"Yea, you could have mentioned that." he said sitting up. We all chuckled.

"Hey! Why are you all in a ditch?" I hear from above.

"Because your cousin lost to Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Great job Babe!" he yelled sliding into the ditch and picking me up in the process.

"EEK!" I squeaked out. "Obito put me down!" I said

"I don't wanna." he said

"Fine then at least let me get on your back so I'm more comfy." I said he nodded and put me down. I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Sakura he just put you down but you jumped back up." Kakashi stated

"So? I just didn't want to be carried like a sack of potatoes. I'm not turning down a free piggyback." I stated

"So what do you wanna do now? Obito asked as he carried me out of the ditch.

"I'm hungry." I said, we started walking towards Ichiraku's.


End file.
